Conventional hair brushes come in many designs and configurations. Unlike combs which generally are formed of a single row of tines, hair brushes usually have many more elements supported by a handle. Instead of tines, conventional hair brushes usually have many bristles. In addition, conventional hair brushes generally include only a type of brush element. Although there are many conventional designs, there exists a need for hair brush elements configured to apply products to hair.
There additionally exists a need to reduce the use of aerosol products such as spray on dry shampoos. General approaches for application of dry shampoo that include use of aerosol sprays often wasted the dry shampoo which must be sprayed at least 6″ away from the head and can get on the face, clothes, floor and other surrounding areas. There exists a need which reduces the use of aerosol sprays and minimizes waste of dry shampoo products.